


Countdown

by WheresTheTurtle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Might add more chapters later, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresTheTurtle/pseuds/WheresTheTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean's timer counting down to the very moment he will meet his soul mate, he can't help but wonder exactly what they'll be like. Who he finds, is completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Those numbers. 

Those numbers slowly ticking away on his wrist that would sign his life away to some person he hadn’t even met yet. They read 13:06:57:03. 

13 days, 6 hours, 57 minutes and 3 seconds until Dean Winchester would meet his soul mate. 

Most people were excited to meet the person they would supposedly spend the rest of their life with, though Dean was terrified. He was an average, reasonably attractive and athletic teenager from Lawrence, Kansas, not particularly smart or dumb, loud, obnoxious and a general pain to put up with. And he was afraid he wasn’t good enough. 

Deep down, Dean was just as sappy as the girls his age, wondering who their soul mate would be, what they would look like, what it would be like when they met… Dean of course wished for what any guy would, a girl with a great body. But he also wanted her to be the most amazing person he would ever meet, who would so stunning and gorgeous she would sweep him off his feet at first sight… In a totally manly way.

Dean had even calculated the time he would meet his soul mate, the sad person that he was, and if anything could have been more cliché, it was right before first period on the first day of his final school year. 

Dean tried desperately to sleep, but the thought of _thirteen days_ refused to leave his mind.

x

Dean had hidden his wrist all morning, not wanting to alert his parents to the fact that he had just over an hour until he met the girl he had been waiting his entire life to meet. An all-at-once excited and terrified energy filled him as he meandered around the school grounds, both waiting for the first bell and for his soul mate. 

Students were filing into classrooms and the hallway outside his first period English class was almost deserted save for a few people; A teacher, whom Dean definitely did _not_ think was the right person, a couple of girls from a lower year walking in the opposite direction and a dark-haired boy staring at his palm as if its very existence confounded him. 

Dean would deny his disappointment to the day he died, surely his countdown, currently displaying 00:00:01:18, couldn’t be defective, could it? There was no drop dead gorgeous blonde, hell, there was _no one_ that could be his soul mate in the hall at all. 

_It’s okay, she’ll come,_ Dean told himself, hoping beyond hope that he was right.

_Maybe she’s just-_ Dean’s thoughts were cut off as a body slammed into his, knocking him to the ground. The wide impossibly blue eyes of the confused dark-haired boy stared down at him in shock. His eyes widened even more than Dean thought was possible before he broke into the widest and most genuine smile he had ever seen, the guy looked relieved as _hell._

Dean gave him a confused look but a glance downwards answered all his questions.

Of course the guy hadn’t been looking at his palm, he’d been looking at his wrist.

His wrist with the small white numbers 00:00:00:00 flashing faintly, which perfectly matched his own.

_Oh._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I expected this to only be a really short one-shot that I though I might add on to eventually when I had time, but people asked for me to continue so here is part 2! I might add on more bits here and there so please tell me if there's anything you want to see! :)

_Oh_

The dark-haired boy shifted and stood up, holding his hand out to Dean. His smile grew even wider –if that was even possible- when his hand was accepted. Dean made a show of brushing himself of and then looked expectantly at the boy, not wanting to make the first move.

The boy offered his hand once more, “I’m Castiel,” Dean shook his hand tentatively, unsure of how to act around the guy he just found out was his _soul mate._

_Maybe start with your name_ Dean realised.

“I’m Dean, uh so… hi I guess,” He scratched the back of his neck nervously, this guy really wasn’t what he was expecting. Being a _guy_ for one, though Dean couldn’t help but get caught up in those eyes, as blue as the ocean, that pulled him in. He was definitely attractive, so Dean supposed he’d gotten pretty well of.

Castiel’s eyes seemed full of excitement, and Dean could feel himself flush in embarrassment, though he couldn’t break eye contact.

“Hello Dean, I suppose saying it’s nice to meet you is fairly obvious,” the corners of his eyes scrunched slightly in silent laughter and Dean felt a smile working its way onto his face as well.

“Yeah, I guess it is for me too,” the two stood there for what could have been seconds or hours, neither quite knowing what happened next, they did just found out they were literally born for each other and the boundaries were just a little blurred for first meetings.

“Is this your class?” Castiel asked a little nervously, breaking the silence and pointing towards the door of the nearest classroom. Dean simply nodded his head and Castiel nodded in response, “We should probably go in before anyone notices our absence,” he turned towards the doorway, as if waiting for Dean to lead.

As Dean started to move, his hand brushed against Castiel’s, who instinctively reached to intertwine their fingers. Dean jerked to a stop at the sudden contact.

“Cas-“ Dean started, the nickname slipping out.

“Sorry, I should have asked, is this okay?” Cas started to let go of Dean’s hand.

“No, it’s okay. I guess we’re gonna be doing it eventually,” Dean tightened his hand around Cas’s, who relaxed instantly, obviously comforted by the lack of rejection. They walked into class together, feeling lighter than they both had in far too long.

They stayed by each other’s side for the rest of the day, leaving only for classes they had apart. During lunch they talked, laughed and got to know each other more and more, enjoying every minute of it.

By the end of the day, neither were particularly excited to leave as Cas waited with Dean by his car for Sam to turn up.

“You could always come to my place this afternoon…” Dean suggested.

“I wish I could but I didn’t tell my brothers or my parents about today, they would probably be worried if I didn’t come home on time,” Cas laughed slightly.

“I get it, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Dean gave Cas a half-smile, not wanting him to go.

“Of course Dean,” Cas returned the smile. Dean couldn’t help himself and leaned in to give Cas a short peck on the lips, his smile turned into a look of surprise.

“Cas, I’m sorry, is this okay?” Dean asked nervously, afraid he’d overstepped his boundaries. Cas’s face softened and his smile returned, even wider this time.

“I guess we’re gonna be doing it eventually,” he teased, leaning in to return the kiss.

Dean was definitely starting to understand why they were soul mates.


End file.
